Ignis
by aurenwolfgang
Summary: Affection; it's something they both desire, a closeness a bond. A simple thought made complicated by pride and duty. Lavi toys with emotions, Kanda pretends he has none to be toyed with. And that simple fact is the fuel to their fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ignis**

**Genre: Romance, angst**

**Pairing: Lavi x Yuu**

**Rating: T+ (for swearing, rating may go up in later chapters)**

**Summary: Affection; it's something they both desire, a closeness a bond. A simple thought made complicated by pride and duty.**

**Lavi toys with emotions, Kanda pretend he has none to be toyed with. And that simple fact is the fuel to their fire.**

**I can't help it, whenever I right for Lavi he's always just so…sinister. I think I can work with that though.**

**Sinister Lavi, bad arse Kanda, let's see what kind of shit these two will get up to, shall we?**

Ignis

The Black Order; an organization funded by the Vatican under Pope Leo XIII it exists with the sole purpose of destroying the Millennium Earl and his hideous mechanical demons, the Akuma.

It is the exorcists, soldiers of god whom carry out this burden with they're mystical weapons known as 'Innocence'.

October 1894, Black Order H.Q. England.

The chiefs office was a mess of crumpled papers, maps and week old coffee mugs piled to the ceiling that was accompanied by some foul stench even Bookman Juniors pallet could not define as anything natural; he scrunches his nose as he's forced to take in his dingy surroundings that where enveloped with dim candle light.

The old man beside him appeared to have nodded off at some point during the hour and a half they'd been waiting; but the younger new better than that, he must have been deep in thought, maybe even meditating. In any case the silence was tedious and Junior just happened to have some thoughts of his own to discuss.

"So..." the old man raises his head slightly peeking through narrow tired eyes waiting for his young apprentice to continue. "...We're going to become exorcists?" Junior asks monotonously as he finds his fingers fiddling with the loose stands of uneven red hair.

The old man gives a nod whilst lighting up a cigarette held in the yellow stain between his fingers.

He takes a long drawn out puff and smoke clouds fill the room; as if it hadn't smelled bad enough, tobacco needed to be added.

"This is our next post, unfortunately that also means we have to become closer to our target than we usually would. We where both chosen accommodators for 'innocence' that in itself is pretty amazing, we can use it to our advantage...however it can also be dangerous to us...we mustn't get too involved."

"I see." _Too involved? How much more 'involved' can we get?_ The young Bookman asks himself as he slumps further down into the lounge looking rather unimpressed.

After a short while longer of waiting; hearing nothing but the hands of time ticking forward, the bulky wooden doors creak open, a tall Blonde man dressed neatly in a white lab coat strode in from the halls.

The two Bookmen stand to greet him; they brush down they're scruffy coats in an attempt at looking presentable, not that it had really mattered at that point.

In his hands the man had been flipping through papers and scribbling down some notes, "hello, my name is Reever Wenham, I'm the section Leader of the science department. Chief Komui is busy in the chapel at the moment so I will escort you there to finish this business."

Reever ushered the two into the halls, the Bookmen swapped glances but followed his direction.

The old man had been walking a few steps ahead of the other when he turned his head slightly, a curious look covered his withered face, and the boy cocks his head to one side, "Lavi, was it?" he asks confirming his pupils 'new' name and Junior nods.

They enter the chapel making their way through the aisles of coffins, sobbing finders and nurses alike, people throwing themselves over the boxes, screaming and begging God to bring them back to the land of the living.

The two Bookmen logged everything to memory apparently unfazed by the whole ordeal as they trekked to the overlooking balcony.

It was there where a young Chinese man in white uniform stood, a rose cross rested over his heart, his glasses were still slightly fogged from his tears; though he'd obviously tried to hide them.

"Welcome to the black order." he sniffled and held out his hand for the old man to shake. "I'm Komui Lee, Chief of the order"

The old man shook his hand as he too introduced himself "I have no name, but you may call me Bookman and that child is Lavi" he said indicating toward the redhead who's attention was stolen by they're surroundings.

Komui looked up from the short old man to the tall younger taking him in noticing the heavy bags under his single jade eye and scars carved on what little skin was showing.

Komui had read the little information he'd received on the two however knowing the boy was only sixteen came as a bit of a shock. To Komui he'd seemed to be at least nineteen if not older.

Bookman continued "We had an agreement to observe the war from an exorcists stand point..."

"Yes I am aware, the Vatican has informed me to grant you access to the orders resources, however you are required to be on call as soldiers." He paused for a moment, "As Bookmen I was lead to believe that such a thing would be, well, forbidden?"

"In a way..." Bookman confirmed looking thoughtful and bitter all at once, "…but we have our ways around such things."

Whilst the two adults where sorting out their business Lavi was staring off the balcony still studying the funeral and whispering notes for himself to hear.

"The coffins range within the hundred..." he listened to the tears and smelled the blood and disinfectant that plagued the air noting that too. "…these people..." he sighed "… seem to be on the losing side."

August 1895, Black order H.Q.

It had been just under a year since the two Bookmen had joined the ranks of the exorcists and in that time Lavi had made good use of the castle populace, wearing a friendly face coaxing them into a false sense of friendship, which was just one of his greatest methods of receiving information.

The 'mask' he'd worn had become a useful tool indeed after all to the apprentice Bookman humans where just ink to be read and recorded in his opinion.

When Lavi wasn't away on a mission he'd spend his days carefully monitoring those who lived within the castle, all the while seeming to be just another silly teenager. When night struck he'd be cramped at a study jotting down his day's records to paper or reading some of the text books the order had filed away safely in the library.

One night however upon completing such tasks the redhead dawdled back toward his room passing through the gothic candle lit corridors.

He lugged heavy books under his arm as he sort to rest his head for what little time remained of night.

It was difficult, his mind was relentlessly curious always looking for something else to learn.

Even if all he really wanted to do was sleep.

That night had been no different he realized when a loud clanging noise could be heard in the near distance accompanied by puffs and grunts, in that instant he dropped any hope of returning to his bunk and instead scurried over to a door labeled 'GYM' and tentatively slid it open just enough to slake his interest.

The image of an Asian man with long jet black hair flowing down his porcelain skin and dripping with sweat met his sight. Lavi lost his wits as his breath got caught in his throat and his hands lost grip of the books, they thumped loudly against the stone floor and the man ceased his actions noticing the redhead peeking through the crack in the door and shouted out at him.

"If you're not training then piss off!" He scowled pointing his katana in Lavi's direction intending it to be some kind of threat no doubt.

Lavi gulped down the lump in his throat and he strode in holding up both hands as a gesture of surrender.

In that moment of revealing himself to the sword wielding man he recalled all the information he'd collected on this particular person;

His name was Yuu Kanda, age 17; two months older than Lavi, Japanese heritage though his accent sounded closer to Chinese like Komui, not that he had any trouble speaking fluent English (or swearing it). His file was not one Lavi was privy to; anything he did know was simply what others had scarcely informed him. If Lavi remembered correctly (which of course he did) Kanda was notorious for being quite _violent_ towards those most would call they're 'comrades'.

Lavi and Kanda hadn't honestly worked alongside one another before, in fact in the ten months he'd had been with the order the two had barely spoken a word to one another, but now...Lavi couldn't stop his curiosity. So he indulged it taking the usual 'friendly' approach; a teasing opening line.

"Your pretty good at swinging that over grown kitchen knife around, aren't ya?' Lavi cooed causing Kanda to spring at him without warning.

Lavi's heart stopped as his lone green eye gaped at the blade just barely missing him. Sweat poured from forehead as Kanda allows and devilish smirk to cross his face.

"You wouldn't be referring to Mugen now, would you?"

"Uuhhhh" For the first time Lavi couldn't think, well think of anything besides a cold blade inches from impaling his skull, which judging by the look on Kanda's face was quite an amusing thought and not one Lavi was keen on humouring.

"Then yes, I am"

The katana was lowered and Kanda flipped back around to finish up his training leaving the redhead to his own devices.

Lavi in turn slid down against the door in a state of shock; he let his breath go at last feeling as though he might just suffocate yet still despite his instincts he decided to stay in the others presence.

_Just observing_ he assured himself.

He'd seen warriors of all kinds over his life, but there was just something about Kanda; frightening yet beautiful and maybe dare he even think it; a source of 'fun' in the otherwise drab castle.

he sat by idly and let himself play with that thought a while longer, curling up his knees to his chest and holding them tight in his arms, Kanda 'che'd' rolling his eyes

"Stupid rabbit" Kanda grumbles and continued his strikes.

"Rabbit?" _oh goody, a nickname._

Kanda rolls around on the mat lunging his blade at nothing in particular, taking stances and striking again and again, all the while Lavi sat in the corner still gaping and interfering occasionally with his annoying banter,

"Wow you killed another one" he'd laugh throwing his hands in the air and continue pretending he was some damsel in distress "My hero!"

Kanda glared daggers at him and Lavi would cringe remembering his near death experience, well sort of, he knew now after spending over an hour irritating the fuck out of the Japanese man that he was all bark and no bite; not that he wasn't grateful for that.

"I thought I told you to piss off!" Kanda says lowering his blade frustrated by Lavi's playful grin that just seemed to widen every time Kanda shouted at him Lavi rocks back and forth in his sitting position, content and amused by the man before him.

"Just wanted to watch you~" and that was the god honest truth. Still Kanda didn't feel any more at ease, especially with that sickly sweet 'tone' in his voice.

"Like I said before, this room is for TRAINING, so get lost, Rabbit" Lavi sighs as he dusts down his pants and jumps down into the training pit, he held both hands on his sides, and said

"Fine, we spar then..." Kanda raised one eyebrow not quite believing his ears; sure he'd seen Lavi fight before; once or twice only against some random finders, as far as Kanda could tell he appeared rather weak and lacking in skill to say the least, certainly not worth his time. _But still_, he wondered _it had been a long time since I've spared against a fellow exorcist._

"But no weapons, think you can manage that?..." Lavi said as his eye narrows and he grins menacingly. Lavi could see it on his face; the uncertainty, he knew he'd just have to give the other reason. And if his sources where correct there was something that really got under his skin "...Yuu~." he now had a reason.

There was a moment of silence; Lavi wondered if maybe he hadn't heard him; that thought was soon lost when the Asian turned to face him Fire burnt in his cobalt blue eyes, Kanda set aside his blade and takes up his hand to hand combat stance. "You're dead."

It was dark in the training room; the only form of light was that of the few candle lit lamps but vision was still distorted.

Kanda would hurl punches striking Lavi most of the time however when anything came at him that could be more dangerous Lavi seemed to slither around like flowing water.

Lavi only had one good eye, so at first Kanda only thought it natural that the fight would be in his advantage, but still there wasn't anything normal about the Junior Bookman, something about the way he spars that got under Kanda's skin and itched at his subconscious

It took Kanda by surprise when he realized even the attacks that did hit him where planned?

The bastard was playing with him. What could be more insulting?

Lavi lunged forward and Kanda blocked grabbing his wrist and twirling his arm around until Lavi's knees hit the mat, Kanda pushed his palm to the back of his head to push his face to floor and Lavi yelped mock surprise.

"You got me, Yuu. I give, I give."

"No you don't, and stop messing with me you faker!"

_Faker?_ Lavi thought with his face still pressing down into the mat and Kanda loosened his grip on younger teen allowing him to raise his face to meet his.

"I know when someone's taking it easy on an opponent! You're not even trying to win. Your letting me hit you, goddamn it, and what evasive moves you've made are too fluid for you not to know what you're doing. You think you can spar against me and not fight seriously, it's insulting!" Kanda's scowl turned into a deeper sort of expression, something akin to embarrassment maybe? "If you spar with me you try to beat me! Got it?" playing around was one thing, technically speaking Lavi shouldn't have began sparring in the first place. Could taking it seriously have some negative effect on the record? Or maybe it was just his imagination besting him.

"If you don't..." Kanda grabs Lavi by the hair forcing him to his feet whilst still gasping. An evil yet playful grin sweeps his features and Lavi shudders _he really is…scary!_ "I'll kill you."

And it was official, there was defiantly something fun about this.

**-so what do you think? Keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My favourite thing about Lavi is that he has a lot of potential to be perfect, but at the same time is extremely flawed. **

**Some things I want to mention before we start, first of all thank you guys so much for comments on both 'Ignis' and 'Yesterday's Remains' and **_**so**_** sorry its taking so long to update.**

**Ignis is being upgraded from a T rating to M, maybe I'm overthinking it a little, but I have no intention censoring anything, so if this chapter isn't violent enough I'm sure future chapters are going to be more than deserving of the higher rating. **

**(EDIT: I fixed the Chinese that Fuusei was kind enough to point out the grammatical error for. Normally I'd just let it be but since it seemed like a pretty big mistake I decided it needed fixing. Next time I think I'll just stick to English and make other languages in bold or something.)**

September 1895 - Black Order H.Q. - The Bookmen's quarters 

"What happened to you, boy?" Bookman lazily asks his young apprentice who was standing tall in front of a full-bodied brass rimmed mirror readying a first aid kit.

Lavi does not make eye contact with the old man and instead chooses to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Nothing," Lavi grumbles as he tentatively smears alcohol onto the more prominent gashes and winces forcing himself not to vocalise the sting. Bookman of course can see how his brows are knitted tensely inward and how his muscles defensively flex at initial contact.

He walks into the room covered in rubbish, books, paper, and various other things essential for a Bookman's work and picks up Lavi's shirt that had been tossed and forgotten on the bunk. It was dirty with sweat and blood; in itself not something unusual however the blood that normally stained one of their clans clothing was not commonly their own, at least not without a damn good reason.

With a thoughtful "hmm.", he tosses the shirt into the corner and reaches into his pocket for much-needed cigarette. "This is not, 'nothing'." He says in that relaxed tone that Lavi just knew was not one to argue. Bookman was mindful of his apprentice and kept him on a much shorter leash than others had thought. Lavi did have a lot of expectation to live by after all.

Lavi finishes tending to his wounds making sure all his bandages where tight enough to last a night of his normally restless sleeping and turns to his master with a timid smirk. As if to say; _it's all right, I can handle it. _

The gesture is not well received Lavi knows when Bookman glares asking him for an answer and not a sorry excuse to fake indifference.

"I've been fighting." He says. His voice sounding a little more nervous than he thought it would. Bookman takes another puff of his cigarette and silence follows.

Not a good sign Lavi thinks to himself.

Bookman doesn't need to say a word for Lavi to understand that he was not impressed, it was apparent that more words needed to be exchanged and Bookman would wait for his apprentice to deliver.

"Well…" a lump forms in Lavi's throat; he knows he has to keep talking now until there is nothing more to say. And so he does "It was just a little sparing, with that Asian exorcist, Yuu. I actually won a few rounds." Laughing nervously he hoped that would be enough to satisfy the old man. Bookman remained silent. Lavi had to keep talking.

He swallows the lump in his throat and continues. _Why did this feel like he had done something so wrong? Was he just Paranoid?_

"It was just to train so I'd be able to kill akuma better." Bookman looks into Lavi's eye and it was like poison, looking into his core. He had just walked on a landmine. "I-I…"

"You want to train…" he moves over to the boy so intimidating that Lavi doesn't even notice that his body was instinctively shrinking to the floor as Bookman was becoming taller with every step.

"I was just-"And then a loud smack echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and ringing in his ears.

Lavi found himself lying on the floor holding his face and shouting a colourful string of curses. If being smacked in the face wasn't bad enough being smacked in the face by a man wearing steal on the tips of his fingers literally cut him like razorblades.

"You just want to be like 'them'?" Bookman says with a spiteful bite to his usually low tone. "Fighting for some greater good?"

"Fuck!" Lavi swears again trying his best to sound strong and hide the tears forming in the pit of his eye, but only succeeds in bowing his head into his hands to hide away from Bookman who was pacing in front of him; looking down on him. Pulling him back into line, back where he belongs.

"Stop crying, you are not a child anymore!" He spits bringing tension into the air and silence follows making it all a little too uncomfortable and hard to breath. Lavi has to say something to redeem himself anything he just can't sit there and hope Bookman will leave it at that.

But what could he say?

Shakily he sits on his haunches but the words he wants to form wouldn't come he ends up sitting with his jaw half open and waiting. Bookman turns slightly at him.

Lavi sighs "I wasn't…I wasn't thinking."

"The one thing I want from you is to think. To always use that brain of yours to watch and record…" Bookman walks over to the door stoping to rest his hand on the knob and turns back to Lavi who looks pleadingly at him as if hoping for some sort of forgiveness in his words. However… "…If you can't even do that then you are useless."

The door opens with a creak and Bookman leaves with the words beating in Lavi's head repeatedly.

…_You are useless._ It echoes like a bad dream. One Lavi will not forget anytime soon.

"I have to try harder."

September 1895 - Black Order H.Q. – Training room level one.

It was three nights after their last training session that Kanda found himself waiting with arms crossed at the entrance to the training room for Lavi to show his face and get beaten again.

To be honest it was for the brats own good. If Lavi wanted to throw a fight for reasons Kanda could only assume was insanity then he may as well consider himself ash on the battlefield.

However, in the last two nights, Lavi did not show his face nor had Kanda seen him around the order going about his usual annoying antics.

Kanda sighs looking around the darkened halls cold with emptiness.

"Che" he hissed under his breath. "What does that idiot think he's doing?" annoyance fills his head and all he can think of is how much he wants to punch the living daylights out of that cocky brat, making him stand here for hours just to train his sorry arse and then not even have the respect to show up. It was unacceptable!

"_Yuu, we'll train every night okay? I'm sure I'll be able to beat you"_ Lavi's smile was so forced, Kanda hated it, but there was something so enthralling about him that kept wanting to keep doing this. He was a good sparring partner. That was what he told himself easing further into the brick and moving his gaze to a moonlit concrete floor.

"I'll just wait a little longer." It seemed out of character even to Kanda himself, however as long as no one else was around to see him like this he supposed it was okay. Only that he wasn't alone Kanda had been so thoroughly distracted by his strange thoughts that he hadn't noticed the clopping heels echoing against the floor coming nearer until the voice came.

"Kanda, I thought I'd find you here" Lenalee's placid voice calls from the darkness "It really is just like you to spend all your time in the training room." She says moving to lean by Kanda on the wall. The closeness is something she does when she senses something is off; and Kanda had seen her do this many times to other people. It annoyed him to think that he was so transparent.

"Did you want something?" he grumbles in a tone that says; _I'm not having a girly talk with you now tell me what you want or take a hike. _Lenalee's brow just drops slightly and she offers her most sincere smile.

"Yes actually. Brother had a mission available and I thought maybe you'd be interested." She pauses taking in Kanda's posture and the way his gaze had still directed down the hall as if he was waiting for someone. That in itself was a strange notion. "Kanda, who are you waiting for."

His 'tone' obviously has zero effect on the young Chinese girl. It seemed nothing intimidated her.

_Lenalee is observant. I guess that's what you call women's intuition._ Kanda was sure she was just trying to be polite. Sure, he could scold her and say something like; _it's none of your goddamn business_. However, it was Lenalee. He just didn't talk to her like that. It was best to say nothing at all with her.

It wasn't until after a long awkward silence that Kanda finally goes to leave not looking back at Lenalee. He instead just says; "I'll take the mission." and stalks off to Chief Komui's office where he would be briefed.

"Kanda…" Lenalee calls before he retreats too far from her, "祝你好运" ('zhu ni hao yun',=Good luck in Chinese) Lenalee is beaming, that tender smile she gives everyone she cares about, not that Kanda could see it with his back turned to the girl but he know. Just knows.

He nods once and continues on his way. It was okay. After all, Lenalee couldn't know whom it was he was so eagerly waiting for or even understand. Damn, he didn't even understand it. Therefore, it was best to keep it beneath the surface locked away.

_Good luck?_ He thought with a chuckle as he clutches the fabric over his chest_. I'm going to need it._

**Chapter Two – End. **


	3. Chapter 3

Black order H.Q.

Kanda emerged from the bathroom late in the evening, when only a few people were still awake working into the night. He dried his hair vigorously to no avail with his already dampened towel only giving up on it he let the towel hang around his shoulders and let the elements finish the job. His drawers where loose around his waist and he found himself constantly having to hitch them up, holding them with one hand and buttoning his nightshirt with his other. He paid no mind to the few people who walked past and just made his way back to his room, he would need all the rest he could get before heading out in the morning.

It was as he turned the last corner into the corridor his quarters were in that his eyes gaped open. Lavi was standing by his door arms crossed impatiently across his chest and leaning against the brick, He would have tried to read his face but Lavi's hair was mused and loose from his bandana concealing himself.

Kanda fixed his expression as he treaded closer; he would not give Lavi the satisfaction of his surprise, he did not even like admitting to himself that he was.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked when the redhead turned to meet him. Lavi looked confused in that way that he thought he must have had a reason but was contemplating actually coming out and saying it. Just another thing for Kanda to be frustrated with.

Lavi scratched at the back of his head only the glint of a smirk noticeable from beneath his mop of hair; he spoke with an uncomfortable crack in his voice,

"You know I was asking myself that same question right before you got here and you know what?"

"Does it look like _I_ _know what_?"

"Yeeeah, stupid question, sorry I asked…but I can't find an answer. Funny right?" Funny was not the word, tense fit this scene far better, something they were both readably thinking. Tense and uncomfortable for both parties.

"That's not funny at all." Kanda said looking rather dissatisfied with the others answer.

"Sorry, my jokes have run dry"

"You had jokes?" Kanda said as he watched Lavi, still unsure of what to make of his movements, his actions, why was he here? Kanda asked himself over, and over. Lavi was a Bookman and a Bookman never does anything without a purpose, right?

"We have so much in common and you don't even know it"

"Get lost."

"What?"

"I said, fuck off!"

"Probably for the best, you seem to have a negative effect on me"Lavi muttered under his breath as his hand brushed his hair off his face, to rub gently at the angry cuts on his face. Kanda's eyes widened slightly at the gash but chose to look elsewhere, anywhere but and found the green iris; glassy and cold.

"That old geezer-"

"What do you care?" he sounded calm but Kanda was certain the other was irritated, but that was just it, how could he be certain of anything about Lavi. He was nothing more than a liar.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, he went to enter his room,

"You're right, I don't"

What a pointless conversation.

The young apprentice made his way back to his quarters expecting nothing more than sleep to overtake him, in all honesty he was not certain sleeping would be an easy task. No, he was too agitated and confused. He could not afford to be in such a state in that environment. Nevertheless, he was and it was becoming harder to lie to him.

_What am I doing?_ He thought when his chest clenched uncomfortably like the old feeling of guilt that he had long since gone with the old names he had once possessed.

As he opened the door he saw bookman rummaging through his desk, He paid Lavi no mind, did not even seem to notice he was there. As far as Lavi was concerned that was probably a good thing, he rubbed at his face, wincing at the sting, still fresh and burning. It was not the first blow the man had made on him and surely would not be the last, but he acquired it for such a stupid reason…maybe, he was not even sure.

He groaned and flopped down onto his dishevelled bunk ignoring the dull light from the oil lantern.

The moment did not last long, no rest for his troubled soul it would seem. Bookman threw his empty canvas knapsack over to him

"No time for laziness, prepare your things, Junior. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Wher-"

"Innocence has been located in Boston, there have been many akuma reported to fight, thirty finders are already listed as casualties, and you are going to be needed to help the assigned exorcist. I will be locating files left by my predecessor. Be sure to take note of everything in my absence. Write the logs exactly as you see them. We leave at day break, was that all you had to ask?"

"It sounds like a standard mission, why are you so tense…Master?"

"Just pack your things. And read the mission statement." The old man handed over the file to his apprentice, Lavi filtered through the pages, everything just standard, standard…then what was wrong?

"Bookman…"

"In good time, Junior. Just don't do anything stupid." From there they packed in silence, Lavi furious from the sleep deprivation and the fact that Bookman did not trust him enough to confide in him. He swore at that moment; he would not let these strange emotions get in his way. He would prove himself worthy. He was a Bookman. He would forget about Kanda, the boy literally meant nothing to him, he told himself these things, and he assured himself, he would believe it.

Finally Lavi reached for holster and strapped it to his right thigh. Looking at the tiny hammer sitting neatly inside made him feel uneasy. Like all his worries where connected somehow by it, the holy war, the innocence, being a solider, having comrades…Kanda in particular, he was just lying; Lavi was not real!

He sighed and let his fingers glide over the cold metal.

It was easy to swear yourself a vacant space in humanity, but to live it was a torturous battlefield of doubt.

It was at the first crack of dawn that the boat at the canal had been prepared; a finder named Shim was waiting with Kanda, as the rest of the team was to arrive.

"Just leave, I don't need anyone else." Kanda snorted, Shim tensed, like most finders he was incredibly scared to be on the infamous Yuu Kanda's bad side. He was lucky however being saved by the arrival of the remainder of the team.

Bookman and Lavi.

"That's not very nice, Yuu. Ya can't leave without us!"


End file.
